Versus
Versus is the basic competitive mode for the Left 4 Dead series. 2 separate teams of 4 players take turns playing as the Survivors and the Infected competing for the most points. In Left 4 Dead, points are only awarded to teams playing as the Survivors. Before a game starts the lobby leader chooses a specific campaign to play and the players can choose which team to play on by choosing whether to start as Infected or Survivors. Versus Gameplay Each Round of a versus game consist of 2 turns. One team plays as the Survivors and the other plays as the Infected. When the turn ends the teams switch sides. As Survivors, the goal is to make it as far as possible in the chapter before being overwhelmed by the Infected (ideally, they want all 4 survivors to make it into the chapter's safe room). The objective of the Infected is to incapacitate or kill all of the Survivors as fast as possible in the chapter. Up to four human players can play on each team, however, while the Survivors can have AI-controlled players, the Infected team will only have as many Special Infected as there are human players. AI only occurs in specific situations, generally being when a human player spawns as the Tank (the Special Infected that they were playing will revert to being AI controlled) or if the Tank becomes too frustrated (it will also revert to being AI Controlled). However, an update in Left 4 Dead 2 has added special infected bots in VS mode so now it is possible to have very few players (two players minimal) while bots on both teams fill in the missing player slots so VS games can be fair and even. Both teams need at least one human player in order for the game to start or continue properly, otherwise the game ends and all remaining players are returned to the lobby. Some maps are also slightly changed to make it harder for the Survivors, such as removing closets or areas where survivors can hold out for an indefinite amount of time. Since each chapter of a campaign is played through twice (once for both teams), it should be noted that all the objects that spawn in the chapter will be identical both for both sides (i.e., weapons, health, and other objects will spawn in the exact same place for both teams when they play as Survivors). The teams switch sides as soon as the Survivors reach the end or they are all incapacitated or killed. At the end of each round, all the players see their current team scores. Whichever team currently has the highest score will play as survivors first in the next round. Once the campaign has been played through entirely, the final scores for each team are displayed, and the game returns to the lobby. For help as Infected or Survivors, review some tactics. A hidden statistics screen was discovered using the console on the PC version of Left 4 Dead. It shows how much damage you did to specific Survivors, and information specific to the Infected you were before you died. It is not implemented Versus mode.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wf0rf3qUJWo Players Survivors Survivors will spawn at the beginning of each chapter as usual, but they will not retain any weapons, health, gnomes, or items from the previous map, and they will begin with tier 1 weapons at the beginning couple of chapters, and usually tier 2 weapons during the last. Survivors do not respawn in closets when they die, unlike the campaign mode. However, in Left 4 Dead 2, a dead survivor can be brought back to life if another survivor happens to have a Defibrillator. Infected The player controlled Infected respawn after a certain amount of time which depends on the amount of Infected players there are. When there are four Infected, players can wait up to 30 seconds to respawn, and a team of one single Infected can respawn in around 5 seconds. After waiting out the respawn time, the Infected player will enter spawn mode which is indicated by a blue aura on screen. In this time, the player must choose a location where they want to spawn, and this must be out of sight of Survivor players, and a certain distance away from them. The Infected player can only run and jump around the map in spawn mode, and they cannot be seen by the Survivor team. Other Infected see spawning players as a blue outline. Once the Infected player has spawned they are active and play as their Infected role to attack the Survivors. When the Director chooses what Infected the player becomes, it very rarely picks 4 "pinning" Infected. "Pinning" Infected are the Smoker, Charger, Hunter and the Jockey. This is so the Infected team cannot simply pin all four players at once, ending the round. The Spitter and the Boomer do not pin in their attacks as they play a support role; the Tank is a special spawn, it happens usually once per level and control is given to a player on the Infected team randomly, but is usually the the best 2 players on the infected team. You cannot play as the Witch or Common Infected. Scoring ''Left 4 Dead'' The scoring formula for Left 4 Dead's Versus mode has not been made public by Valve, and is often under dispute by players. Arguments often start when players heal themselves or weaker players or swap pills before shutting the safe room door, especially if another player shuts the door before they're done. It's been generally agreed that healing one's self before shutting the door is unnecessary (or may even decrease the score), since teams with low health and 4 medkits will usually score above 160. It's not yet been agreed whether healing a weaker player will help the score and how much if at all pills and temporary health contribute. A rough formula for a team's score each round is: :: ( P + H ) × N × S * P = Average distance the Survivors traveled, between 0-100% * H = Health Bonus. The Health bonus is calculated with the following rule: :1. Each Survivor scores at most 50 points of health bonus. :2. If the Survivor has pain pills in his/her inventory, they will be automatically applied (prior to health kit) to the owner as temporary health. :3. If the Survivor has a health kit with him/her, it will also be automatically applied to the owner. This also overrides temporary health the Survivor has. :4. The health bonus for each Survivor is calculated with following formula: :: MyHealthBonus = floor( Permanent Health / 2 ) + floor( Temporary Health / 4 ) :5. Add all four Survivor's health bonus, this became the health bonus recorded * N = Number of players that survived. If the number is zero, the game treats it like a 1 and the score is unchanged. * S = That level's score multiplier, which increases as the game progresses. Note that if the Survivors don't make it to the safe room, then their score will be P × S. This fact has led many players to "go for distance" when they feel that all hope is lost in a round. ''Left 4 Dead 2'' The scoring formula in Left 4 Dead 2 is different from that in Left 4 Dead. * The distance traveled by each Survivor is the primary source of points for the Survivors. * Every Survivor that makes it to the safe house adds 25 points to the score. * The health of the Survivors no longer affects the score. * The Infected and Survivor sides are notified at 25% intervals of the distance the Survivors have traveled. * In the event of a tie at the end of a round (eg, all Survivors on both sides make it 100% of the way), a 25 point tiebreak bonus is given to the team who did the most damage as Infected Notes * Originally, the only mode was to be Versus. However, Valve found that it was very difficult to balance the game so that both teams could have fun, so they split the game modes. ** In addition, in Versus, the Infected players had the ability to select which Infected they wanted to play as. This menu can be seen in early footage. This idea can be found nowadays on some special servers. * When Left 4 Dead 2 was first released, the Infected got 10 points each time they incapacitated a Survivor. This has been removed with a recent patch. * In Left 4 Dead 2's versus picture shows Coach face to face with a Left 4 Dead 1 Boomer model. * An update was released adding Infected bots to the game if the Infected team is short on players. The AI Director, however, will not check the type of Special Infected already in the field and usually, in the case of less than three Infected players, two Special Infected of the same type may spawn, either simultaneously or at different intervals (Two Smokers, Jockeys, Chargers etc.). ** Also, due to the AI Hunter's nature in Campaign, when he was shot at a distance, he will attempt to jump away to safety. Since the jump ability is not available in Versus, he will simply run away, making him an easy kill. Be aware that the AI hunter's pounce can now deal damage since it's Versus Mode. Up to 15 points of damage can be dealt right off the ground. * If there are very few players in a VS game, sometimes during the statistics screen, the names of the special infected bots will appear and use avatars of the survivors. * A Mutation mode "Realism Versus" is now a permanent mode in L4D2. This mode uses the Realism mode from Campaign (zombies are harder to kill unless killed with headshots, glows around objects disabled, cannot see survivor teammates through walls) and this mode makes a Jockey much more lethal because of their ability to ride a survivor out of view of their teammates. References Category:Game Mechanics